POTTER TV: EL REGRESO
by Kei-Kugodgy-2
Summary: Los personajes de Harry Potter han regresado y esta ves no los para nadie!
1. Hermione y Ron Presentación

ATENCIÓN: NO ESTOY HACIENDO UN PLAGIO DE LA IDEA DE MEGAWACKY MAX, TAN SOLO CONTINUO CON LA IDEA DE POTTER TV YA QUE CON LA SALIDA DE EL 5º LIBRO HAY NUEVO MATERIAL Y HAY MAAAS FANFICS QUE MOLESTAN A NUESTROS PERSONAJES.

**POTTER TV: LA VENGANZA**

_Se escuchan ruidos de objetos, no se ve nada._

**???:** Si lo recuerdan bien logramos tomarnos una estación de TV, ahora no tendriamos problemas en tormanos otra. Que intentas hacer con ese enchufe Ron?

**Ron:** Lo siento Hermione, aunque nos tomamos la ves pasada una estación de TV no recuerdo como se conectan estos "Enrechufes".

**Hermione:** Enchufes!

**Ron:** como sea, es lo mismo.

**Hermione:** (no hay caso contigo) bueno, conectalo ahi.

_Al rato se prende una estación, mejor elaborada que la que se vio en Potter TV por la razón que los personajes aprendieron de su experiencia tomandose el estudio anterior._

_Se ve que en ese momento hay un panel de noticiero, aparecen Hermione y Ron vestidos de reporteros de el noticiero de las 21:00 horas._

**Hermione:** Buenas noches queridos Teveadictos, nos recuerdan? somos nosotros otra ves, nos tomamos otro estudio de Televisión.

**Ron:** Asi és, ahora no hay piedad y pasaremos a destrosarlos como lo hicimos la ultima ves.

**Hermione:** Exacto Ron, si creian que nuestra toma anterior fue maligna, preparense para esta, es peor_ (Hermione acerca su rostro a la camara) _mucho peor.

**Ron:** Pero antes queremos darle las gracias a nuestro colaborador _muggle _KeiKugodgy, el nos ayudo a tomarnos esta estación. Desde que nosotros lo hicimos, cada cadena de TV puso contra hechizos para que no pudieramos hacer algo.

**Hermione:** De paso nunca mas supimos de Megawacky Max, creo que se asusto que lo confundieran siempre de el responsable de nuestra pelea anterior.

_Se cambia la camara a otro lado de el estudio, se ve a Harry conversando de algo con Draco Malfoy._

**Harry:** No Draco, no voy a aceptar esa idea tuya para nuestra toma.

**Draco:** Mira Harry, tu sabes que te aborresco, que no te imploro nunca...pero esta sera la exepcion _-Draco se arrodilla- _POR FAVOR!!!

**Harry:** No se que pensar, si saborear el momento o me apiado de ti....me quedo con la primera opción.

_La camara vuelve con Hermione y Ron._

**Hermione:** Draco implorandole a Harry?

**Ron:** Que se trae Draco entre manos, no confio en el.

**Hermione:** Si es algo para el programa...no es nada bueno.

**Ron:** En fin, ellos dos estan ocupados discutiendo de sus asuntos, asi que, Hermione, dile que tenemos preparados para nuestras victi...perdón, para nuestros amigos.

**Hermione: **Partiendo con una clase de hechizos raros, de parte de el Profesor Lupin.

**Ron: **Tambien el juego de preguntas, a cargo de el Director Dumbeldore

**Hermione: **Si alguno de nuestros auditores se atreve a mandar una carta lo pondremos en la sección: **Correo Muggle **y **La seccion de Adivinación.** Para esta ultima estamos buscando a alguien que pueda hacerlo.

**Ron: **Tambien tendremos noticias de el Mundo Magico, con nuestro reportero Neville Longbottom.

**Hermione: **Lo elegiste a el para ser reportero?

**Ron: **Si, se que sera un grave error, pero se lo merece despues de todo lo que a hecho por nosotros y con nosotros.

**Hermione: **A pesar mio...tambien esta la sección de **Articulos de Bromas de los Hermanos Weasley.**

**Ron: **Asi es, mis hermanos Fred y George daran a nuestros teledevitentes cada cierto tiempo su sección en la que hablaran de sus articulos de bromas y cuanto cuestan. Mi Hermana Ginny se encargara de la sección de dudas amorosas. No lo dije antes, pero eso va tambien si nuestros auditiores manda cartas, mi hermana las respondera.

**Hermione: **Ron, primero que nada es "Televidentes" y despues es "Auditores".

**Ron: **Yo que se, no me manejo en el mundo Muggle.

**Hermione: **Da igual, respecto a corregir la ortografia, yo estare a cargo de "**_Ortografia correcta"_**.

**Ron: **Y yo estare a cargo de lo que acontece con el Quidditch

_Se cambia la camara otra ves, de nuevo Harry y Draco._

**Harry: **La razón por la que no te doy un programa es por que no me fio de ti!

**Draco: **Haaarry, mi amigo, que un par de veces quise asesinarte, que te expulsaran de la escuela, que te halla estado jodiendo durante todos los años, que te culpe de todo lo que te pasara, que saboteara tus pocimas en las clases de Snape, que te halla fregado la reunion en La Sala Multiproposito cuando Umbridge estaba a cargo y otras cosas mas. Eso no quiere decir que ahora no quiera hacer algo bueno.

**Harry: **Que tu saboteabas mis pocimas en clases de Snape???

**Draco **-sonrojandose- : Bueno...si.

**Harry: **La verdad no me sorprende...

**Draco: **Por favooooor!!!

**Harry: **Mi respuesta sigue siendo: NO.

_Vuelta al estudio con Hermione y Ron._

**Hermione: **Eso si es noticia, Draco habia estado hechando a perder las pociones de Harry y por eso le iba mal.

**Ron: **Si, que novedad; OH! casi se me olvida. Nos faltan mas secciones pero no da para mostrarlas todas en este momento.

**Hermione: **Cabe recordar que ahora venimos maaaas preparados.

**Ron: **Y mas malos.

**Hermione** -mirando a Ron- : Tan malos no

**Ron: **Bueno da igual, tenemos que preparanos para la sección que viene, esa es una sorpresa.

**Hermione: **Asi es, ustedes, malditos telespectadores, sufriran las consecuencias de lo que venga. Nos vengamos de todo lo que nos han hecho sufrir, parece que lo que alguna ves les hicimos no basto, de hecho, se rieron! Ahora venimos mas serios.

**Ron: **Y mas malos.

**Hermione: **Para de decirlo, pareces un disco rallado.

**Ron: **No es verdad!

**Hermione: **Voy a tener que recurrir a lo que te dijo Malfoy la ultima ves.

**Ron: **No es verdad!

**Hermione: **Te gustan las mujeres Ronnie? -Cara coqueta de Hermione-

**Ron: **No es....uhmm...no voy a caer en la misma trampa dos veces.

**Hermione: **Bravo Ronnie, vas reaccionando!.

**Ron: **Bueno, hasta aqui los dejamos, volveremos dentro de poco y empesaremos enserio!

**Hermione y Ron a la ves: **Hasta la proxima hora!.

_Supuestamente se apagan las camaras pero siguen filmando._

**Hermione: **Te felicito Ginny, progresas rapidamente con el manejo de la camara.

**Ginny: **Espero que asi sea, quiero conquistar a Harry rapidamente, antes no pude hacerlo tan rapido y el nunca entendio. Ahora espero lograrlo.

**Ron: **Eh! la camara sigue prendida.

**Ginny: **Ups!!!

_Ahora si se apagan._


	2. Tienda Weasley I

_La cámara de se prende otra ves, pero el ambiente esta oscuro y no se ve nada._

**???: **Dale Fred! prende las luces pronto! que partiremos la toma con nuestro programa.

**Fred: **A ver, donde están los _enrechufes, _George, me ayudas?

**George: **yo no los encuentro. A donde estará Hermione!! La necesitamos!

_Las luces finalmente se prenden, el escenario a cambiado de uno de noticias a uno con un cartel muy grande que dice: **COMPRE AHORA COMPRE YA: ARTICULOS DE BROMAS DE LOS HERMANOS WEASLEY**_

****

**Fred: **Uh? Las luces se prendieron.

Aparece Ron, que tiene un refresco en sus manos, en su otra mano hay unas hojas que parecen ser el libreto.

**Ron: **Ya Fred, George, según el programa ustedes tienen su Show ahora.

**George: **(poniendo su mejor cara hacia la cámara) Así es hermanito, tus hermanos tienen su show en este momento. Como se llama Fred?

**Fred **_(apunta su varita hacia el cartel, dice unas palabras y de su varita salen chispas doradas y el cartel se ilumina con muchos colores fosforescentes): _BIENVENIDOS AAAAAAAAA.....

**Fred y George al unísono: ARTICULOS PARA BROMAS WEASLEY!  
  
Fred:** Quieres impresionar a tus amigos?  
  
**George: **Tu fiesta es muy aburrida y le quieres poner un toque de humor?  
  
**Fred: **Tu suegra te a visitado y tienes ganas de convertirla en un sapo gigante?  
  
**George: **Quieres sacar a esas visitas indeseables de tu casa?  
  
**Fred: **Entonces no esperes más

**George: **Pues aquí tenemos lo que necesitas

**Fred: **A un buen precio y a muy cómodos

**Fred y George: **COMPRE AHORA!!! COMPRE YA!!! A LOS QUE NOS ENVIEN UN CORREO LES ENVIAREMOS EL ARTICULO QUE DESCRIBIREMOS...SI TIENEN PROBLEMAS SE LOS RESOLVEREMOS!

De algún modo se escuchan aplausos invisibles, Ron esta atónito tras haber escuchado a su hermanos.

**Ron: **Wow! Desde cuando practicaron eso?!

**George: **Nos quedo muy mal?  
  
**Fred: **Tenemos que cortar la transmisión y empezar de nuevo?

**Ron: **Nada de eso, les quedo de lujo!

La camara cambia a otra escena, se ve Draco escribiendo algo al parecer sentado en una escalera 

**Draco: **Le mostrare a Harry mi show y no podrá resistirse! El maldito de Harry Potter tendrá que acceder a mis peticiones!

**Harry: **_(apareciendo de repente)_ Draco? Que estas haciendo aquí?  
  
**Draco: **_(saltando de el susto)_ No me vuelvas a asustar así!

**Harry **_(con cara de inocente)_: Pero si mis intenciones no eran asustarte Draco.

**Draco: **Seguro...en fin Harry, tengo una proposición para ti.

**Harry: **Que no se te pase la mano con tus proposiciones!

**Draco **_(enojado)_: Que no se te confundan las palabras! Parece que estas acostumbrados que los malditos _muggles_ escriban tantas rarezas de nosotros dos! Como si me gustaras!

**Harry: **Cierto, nos volvimos a tomar un estudio de TV por esa razón. Bueno Draco, que querías decirme.

**Draco: **Antes que digas nada, lee el libreto, es para mi programa.

**Harry:** No de nuevo....Draco, sabes que me gusta tu idea...pero no creo que a los_ Muggles_ les guste.

**Draco: **Y QUE SI NO LES GUSTA!!! ACUERDATE QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ VENGÁNDONOS DE ELLOS!!! NO TIENE POR QUE GUSTARLE LO QUE HAGAMOS!! LOS ESTAMOS MOLESTANDO!!! TE ESTAS ABLANDANDO!!!!

**Harry:** Buen punto Draco, déjame revisar entonces tu Guión y te hablare mas tarde.

La camara vuelve a donde están los hermanos Weasley

**Fred: **No hay caso con Draco, no va a cambiar.

**George: **Bueno, no importa. Dudo que Harry le deje hacer su programa.

**Ron: **Oigan, tienen que seguir en su programa....la camara esta al aire.

**Fred y George: **Y bueno queridos muggles ustedes ya vieron lo que esta pasando en otros lado de este estudio así que volveremos con nuestro programa.

**Fred: **Que tenemos ahora George?.

**George:** Tenemos para presentar esta tarde.... Mimestisllas!

**Fred: ** Explica a nuestros queridos telerevedentes (o como sea!) que son las Mimestisllas.

**George:** Son pastillas pero no cualquier pastilla.

**Fred: **Te quieres esconder de esa gente que te esta molestando? Pues compra Mimestisllas...las pastillas de Camaleón!

**George: **Así es! Con estas pastillas podrás transformarte en el ambiente en el que te encuentres y nadie te podrá encontrar...incluso en los baños de las chicas.

**Fred: **George, no demos ideas a los compradores que nos puede llegar una demanda.

**George**: No creo que importe mucho, ya estamos acostumbrados.

**Fred y George **(al unísono): Y AQUÍ ESTAAAAN!!! LAS MIMESTISLLAS!!  
  
Fred y George muestran un tarro de pastillas de distintos colores, cada una viene con un sobre diferente.

**Fred:** Aquí tienen! Las mimestisllas vienen cada una en su sobre que tiene su identificación. George?

**George: **Asi es! El sobre azul te permite convertirte en el entorno en  el que estés, pero tiene que ser natural, al aire libre. Aquí tenemos el sobre Rojo, que es para convertirte en el entorno donde estes, pero no natural....Fred??? ....Fred???

Fred no se ve, pero alguien toca a George quien se asusta un poco pero al no ver a nadie identifica de inmediato a su hermano.

**Fred: **Me tome la pastilla roja y estoy enfrente de ti, realmente estas pastillas funcionan! Ahora George dame el antídoto para volver a la normalidad

**George**: Siempre y cuando sepa donde estas, en fin, aquí lo tienes....(hurga en su bolsillo) debe de estar por aquí....(se desespera) no lo encuentro!

**Fred:** Rayos! Y ahora que vamos a hacer!

**George:** Bueno, por un pequeño percance estimados Muggles tendremos que terminar esta sección por el momento, pero pronto se vienen mas, cierto Fred?  
  
George siente que una mano se posa en su hombro.

**Fred: **Pues si George, volveremos dentro de un rato con mas....

**Fred y George **(al unísono): **ARTICULOS PARA BROMAS WEASLEY!!!**

Fin de la transmisión.

**Ron: **Bueno, esto fue el primer programa, espero que los Muggles envíen cartas para obtener los articulos de mis hermanos...aunque son un desastre...tengo sed...voy a tomarme un zumo de calabaza.

En otro lado, Harry y Draco se enfrentan otra vez.

**Harry: **Bueno Draco, estuve leyendo tu guión y te diré la verdad....

**Draco:** Esta bien Potter.

**Harry: ** No me gusto...debes mejorarlo

**Draco:** Que!!!?

**Harry: **Lo siento Draco, inténtalo en otro momento

**Draco: **Grrrr...Harry!!!!!!

Al ver que Draco se abalanzara sobre Harry, este ultimo le lanza un Espectro Patronum lanzando a Draco por una ventana.

**Harry: **No puedo negarlo, esto me a gustado, uh? Había una camara filmando (a la camara) Pues bien, esto es lo que pasara si los Muggles se ponen así de molestosos....Fin de la transmisión por ahora, después viene (mirando el libreto) Sala de Urgencias 2****


End file.
